criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melania
Melania Alvarez '''(1993-2018),appearing only as '''Melania,acting as recurring character in Criminal Case Laroy Bay,was a suspect in the murder investigations of six diffrent people,as well making 2 minor appearences before being killed in At the Drop of a Hat (Case #34 of Laroy Bay) Profile Melania was 25 year old witch of Laroy Bay.She had long blonde hair under purple hat.She wore Pilgrim outfit.Her eyes were green and she had skull face paint.She was member of secret organization The Venom. In her second appearence,she has a rash on her face. In her third appearence,she doesn't have a rash and she wears gold brooch. Curse of the Bloom Family Melania became a suspect after team found vodoo doll of the victim.She said that she was living in the woods near Bloom castle since age of 15.Clive tried to get rid of her because he thought that she was the one stealing from his castle Melania was interrogated again after team found message from The Venom where they told Melania to get rid of Clive.Melania said that she was member of The Venom and that Clive and Connie Weber tried to spill The Venom's secret.Clive wasn't member of The Venom,but Connie was and she told him all about it.Melania was locked up because she was the most serious suspect She was proved innocent,after team arrested Lavinia De Brills for murder. In Additional Investigation,Melania was caught stealing black crystals from laboratory.She said that her leader told her to do that,then she ran away into the woods.Megan Alan sent her adoptive sister Meera Kat after her. Six Feet Under Water Melania became a suspect again,after team found her hiding spot.Melania was arrested for being member of The Venom and she will face justice.She said that their leader ordered murder on Brice for unknown reason and that The Venom will win and Laroy Bay Police Department will lose. Melania was interrogated again after team found photo where she was having conversation with Brice.She claimed that she was ordered to kill him,but another member said that they will do it. In Additional Investigation,team found her phone number in Aubrey's mansion.They tried to talk with her,but she throw gold cross at them and she escaped for second time. Bite the Snake Melania became a suspect after team found her witchcraft candles in Meera's studio.She claimed that she was hiding there from evil spirits.Team locked her up because she was potential leader of The Venom. Melania was interrogated for 2nd time in this case when she tried to lit whole highschool on fire.She escaped from the station and tried to protect her leader by burning evidences.She was found innocent after team arrested Ognen Radionov for crime. Melania escaped prison once again and she ran into the woods.Diane decided to deal with her other day. Don't Let Them in Melania became a suspect after team found her performing ritual in Occult Room.She said that victim was very good person because he helped her to forgot her past and move on.When Diane told her that she should be arrested because she was in The Venom,Melania said that she left Venom before Ognen Radionov was caught for murdering Meera Kat. Melania was interrogated again after team found drawing of dismembered Obsidian with her signature.She said that Obsidian frustrated her when he told everyone in Occult Club that she is fake witch and she was almost kicked out Melania was found innocent for 4th time after team arrested Simon Armstrong for a murder. Really Hot Game Melania became a suspect again after team found her shoe on crime scene.She said that she was planning on doing ritual on stadium,but David Jones came and she had to ran away and lost her shoe. Melania was spoken to again after team found her spell book in Jones's car.She said that he wanted to arrest her after she broke into university,but when he drove her to station,she escaped and left her book there. She was found innocent once again after team arrested Anya Kuzmanov for serial murders. Wound on my Heart Melania became a suspect for 6th time after her magic powder was found on victim's body.She said that the victim asked her to perform a ritual on him that makes him immortal,but it didn't work. Melania was interrogated again after her passport from 2007 was found revealing her full name to be Melania Alvarez.She said that she wanted to get rid of it because she wants to forget her past,but victim kept it and that made her angry. Melania was found innocent for 6th time after team proved that Amna Reem is the killer. At the Drop of a Hat Melania was found shot in her cave.Megan said that she was killed while she was sleeping,without struggle,however she found traces blackberries on Melania's neck,probably when the killer checked her pulse,which means that the killer eats blackberries. Later on,her killer was revealed to be Connor Sullivan Connor said that Melania was constantly scaring his scouts by casting spells on them only because he knew her from her younger days when she was still a kid,and he knew exact reason why she ran away from home and became a witch.Appearently,her father abused her mother and her younger sister.Since she didn't want to become his next victim,she escaped and decided to never return.Only Connor knew that and that drove her crazy.Because that was the reason why was she ruining Connor's camps and life,he sneaked in her cave with a gun and shot her in the head while she was sleeping.When team asked him why he tried to shot them,he didn't know anything about it.Judge Eva Rose sentenced him to 25 years in prison.